What Is Love Reprise
by Elizaellen
Summary: This short story follows Michaela and Sully as they enjoy a moonlight dinner after the town’s performance of Romeo and Juliet. in the episode What is Love.


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and to the show belong to the creators of the show, to CBS, The Sullivan Company and to A&E.

**What is Love Reprise**

_This short story takes place directly following the town's performance of Romeo and Juliet in the episode What is Love._

Sully watched from the back row as Dorothy hugged Michaela. He smiled to himself knowing Michaela had shown Dorothy the engagement ring. Michaela looked up at him with her little crooked grin as their eyes locked. She started to walk towards him but was waylaid by an excited Colleen. There was a squeal as Michaela showed her the ring as well and Sully chuckled to himself. Soon others had joined the two of them and more squeals could he heard from excited woman and girls. Sully exhaled slowly as he observed the scene anxious to be alone with Michaela.

Michaela had been so excited about their spending Valentine's Day together. Even though she had said it didn't matter that he would miss it because of the Indian Affairs Conference, he knew she had been disappointed. Sully had been disappointed himself. It wasn't everyday that Michaela dropped everything to spend time with him. When Michaela had first suggested that they spend the day together alone, Sully had been filled with happiness. Early on in their relationship, she had been almost scared to be alone with him but things were definitely beginning to change.

He knew when he left town that he would leave the conference early. Knowing that Michaela was so disappointed he had almost told her but now he was so glad he hadn't. The way her face had lit up when he turned up made his heart swell with joy. Yet that was nothing compared to the way he felt sliding the engagement ring on her finger. Sometimes he still couldn't believe that she had said yes.

Michaela's hand on his shoulder awoke him from his thoughts. "I feel as giddy as a school girl," she said unable to contain a smile. She glanced down at the ring. "Thank you," she whispered, "for making this day so special."

"It's not over yet." Sully raised his eyebrows at her as his own mouth began to curl up on the sides.

"It's not?"

"Nope."

"What do you have planned Mr. Sully?"

"I can't really take credit for the plans. Ya were the one who came up with them."

"And just what did I come up with?" she teased knowing full well how she had planned to spend this evening.

"A romantic dinner and a moonlit walk," he whispered leaning in to nuzzle her ear.

"I remember that now that you mention it."

"I did change things a little. Thought we'd combine that moonlight with our dinner. Do you approve?"

"I do," Michaela said as she leaned closer to him momentarily forgetting that they were in plain view of the whole town. Sully quickly leaned in and gave her a soft gentle kiss before pulling back. He longed to kiss her again and feel the heat of her lips against his but he knew there would be plenty of time for that later in the evening. Michaela looked up at Sully as her brow furrowed. "The children," she said looking around for them.

"I've already spoken to Matthew," Sully replied.

"You've thought of everything," she said approvingly. Michaela smiled and Sully turned taking her hand in his own as he led her away towards the wagon. Sully climbed up and then reached down to take Michaela's hand to help her up. They now stood face to face in the wagon. "Thank you," Michaela whispered her eyes filled with passion. Sully knew that his eyes held the same and neither wanted to look away.

"You're welcome," he returned, his voice slightly husky. Finally he let go of her hand as they took their seats setting off into the night. They rode on in silence as the cool crisp air of February chilled them both. Sully felt Michaela shiver and he wrapped his arm around her. She huddled against him feeling the warmth radiate from his body. "Better?" he asked.

"Yes," she said shyly. It felt so natural to be close to him like this but part of her still held back unwilling to let herself feel completely at ease in his arms. Sully continued to steer the wagon on until they reached a fork in the road.

"Have to go on foot from here," he said. "It ain't far." Quickly he jumped down and then reached up to grab Michaela's waist and lift her down. She started to turn away from him but his hands lingered on her and she stopped. Slowly he leaned in as Michaela snaked her arms around his back. He saw her anxiously bite her lower lip in anticipation of the coming kiss. He raised his head quickly placing a soft kiss on her forehead before hastily pulling away. Michaela looked up at him, wondering why he hadn't kissed her. A sly grin on his face told her he was playing with her. He reached into the back of the wagon pulling out some blankets which he handed to her. Then he produced a picnic basket and they set off through the trees together.

Within minutes they were in a clearing near a small creek. Sully set the picnic basket down and took the blankets from her. Spreading one out on the ground, he placed the others to the side in case they got cold. He sat down on one side reaching up to take Michaela's hand as she joined him on the blanket.

"Are ya cold?" he asked.

"A little." He picked up one of the extra blankets and wrapped it around her rubbing her arms with his hands. She smiled at him. "That's better." Sully nodded then turned his attention to the picnic basket. Michaela looked around thinking how perfect everything was. The moon was full and shone down bathing the clearing in pale light. The soft sound of the water running made beautiful background music. The aroma of Grace's fried chicken drifted up to her nose and she breathed in deeply. She looked down at the ring on her finger and smiled broadly as she touched the stone. Her stomach rumbled loudly at that moment causing them both to laugh.

"Hungry?" Sully asked an amused expression on his face.

"I was so busy with the play today – I forgot to eat lunch," she explained.

"We can take care of that." Sully picked up a biscuit and lifted it to Michaela's mouth. Michaela froze for a moment unsure of what to do. The idea of Sully feeding her felt so intimate that it frightened her slightly. "Take a bite," Sully encouraged and Michaela did. Slowly she chewed the biscuit her eyes never leaving Sully's. Now Sully picked up a chicken leg and offered it to her. Feeling a little bolder, she leaned in and took a bite as Sully raised a napkin to wipe crumbs away from her lips.

"You don't have to feed me," she remarked as she finished chewing.

"Maybe I want to," was his only reply. Sully continued to feed her until her plate was clean. Michaela looked down noticing Sully had barely eaten anything as he had been busy feeding her. What would it be like to feed him? The thought excited her and terrified her all at the same time. Yet the moonlight and the water music continued to weave their magic spell and within a moment she found herself breaking off a piece of biscuit and raising it to his mouth.

Sully smiled as she reciprocated his earlier gestures. As the first bite of biscuit passed his lips he longed to take her fingers into his mouth with it. He restrained himself though afraid to scare her when she was being so bold on her own. By the fifth bite, he could no longer stop himself. As her fingers lingered in front of his lips, he slowly opened his mouth watching as she brought the biscuit closer. Quickly he closed his lips around not only the piece of biscuit but her thumb and forefinger as well.

Michaela had not expected Sully to do this but she had to admit the sensation was enjoyable. Slowly she pulled her fingers out of his mouth as he sucked against them. Her fingers remained on his lips and he hungrily kissed them as he raised his hand to hold onto hers.

Dinner was soon forgotten as he kissed each finger tip and then the palm of her hand. He turned her hand over in his and looked down at the ring that now graced her finger. Sully smiled at her before gently placing a kiss in front of the ring.

"You like it don't ya?" he asked.

"Oh Sully, very much," she returned. "I never imagined…" Her voice drifted off as her sentence remained unfinished.

"I knew it was important to ya," Sully said knowing she had not expected the ring.

"You didn't have to. I could have lived without a ring."

"I wanted to," he assured her. "Now anyone can look at this finger and know you're taken."

At first Michaela bristled at the word taken. She wasn't property to be claimed by some man. Opening her mouth to protest, her eyes caught Sully's and she realized that was not how he had meant it at all. "Taken," she whispered aloud.

"The world will know that you're mine," Sully continued knowing he was pushing the envelope with his choice of words. But this time Michaela barely reacted. There was something beautiful in his words and it was true that her heart no longer belonged to her alone.

"I am yours and you're mine."

"Completely," Sully quickly replied closing the distance between them. She felt his hands reach up to the back of her neck and begin to undo her hair. "Ya were real good in the play," he whispered.

"I played a nurse – not really a big stretch for me," she replied laughing slightly. He had finally loosened her hair and started to run his fingers through it. The sensation made goose bumps appear on her neck and arms. It felt wonderful as his fingers brushed against the sensitive skin of her scalp.

"I woulda cast ya as Juliet."

"But Juliet was young," Michaela reminded him.

"And beautiful," Sully added. He brought her hand close to his chest as he leaned in to whisper against her ear, "But, soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun! Arise fair sun and kill the envious moon, Who is already sick and pale with grief." He stopped now and looked up at the bright orb that hung in the sky. "That thou her maid are more fair than she. Be not her maid, since she is envious. Her vestal livery is but sick and green, And none but fools do wear it. Cast it off. It is my lady, oh, it is my love!"

"Sully," Michaela said feeling herself blush furiously. "You know Romeo and Juliet?"

"Let's just say I borrowed Colleen's copy for a little while."

"I wanted this day to be so special. I was disappointed when I learned you had to go away," she confessed. "I never imagined you would surprise me like this."

Sully could resist her no longer. He brought her hand to his lips again placing a line of kisses across her ring up to her wrist. Turning to look at her, he noticed the blush that had settled on her cheeks. Quickly he moved up to her face and kissed the center of each cheek. "Oh that I might be a glove upon that hand, That I might touch that cheek!" he whispered close to her ear before kissing her lobe.

Michaela felt the familiar tingles flood through her body and she allowed herself to relax against him. Never in her life had she felt more adored than she did right at this instant. Throwing the blanket off of her shoulders she wrapped her arms around his back as he placed a line of soft kisses down her neck. She giggled as he hit a particularly sensitive spot. Raising his head, he looked down at her lips anticipating their warmth. He took his time placing a soft kiss to one side of her mouth and then the other. Finally he descended upon her lips as he hungrily kissed her. Michaela's passion matched his own and she surprised Sully by darting her tongue out to meet his bottom lip. Sully willingly opened his mouth to her intrigued by her sudden boldness. Their tongues met in a crescendo of passion and Michaela pulled back a little unable to sustain the intensity.

"Ya okay?" he asked as he gasped for air. He wanted to be sure he hadn't frightened her.

"Wonderful," she replied as she managed to catch her breath. "You?"

"Ya have to ask," he returned cheekily. Again he found himself drawn back to her. Leaning down he sucked her bottom lip in between his. Michaela gasped into his mouth as Sully lightly bit the soft flesh. Now he ran his tongue along this same area. Michaela felt like she was on fire and her imagination began to run away with her. It had felt so incredible to have Sully suck on her fingers and now the playful bite was driving her crazy. What would it be like to have Sully kiss her in other places? Her cheeks turned bright pink with the thought but she enjoyed it nonetheless. Sully let her lip go only to claim her lips again in another passion filled kiss. Michaela had never felt more alive and she quickly opened her mouth to him when she felt his tongue begging for entrance. Again, they pulled back gasping for breath. Sully brought his finger up to trace her kiss swollen lips as he tried to control his body's reaction. He knew they had to stop even if he didn't want to. He put a little distance between them and looked down again at the ring. "Sometimes I can't believe ya said yes."

"Sometimes I can't believe you asked me." A light giggle escaped her lips and he smiled in return. "I guess I should be getting home to the children."

"Probably," he agreed though neither made to leave. The night had worked its magic and though they knew the night had to end they wanted to postpone the inevitable for a little longer.

"I love you," Michaela whispered as she laid her head against his shoulder.

"And I love you," Sully returned softly caressing her back. "Happy Valentine's Day."

"Thank you for making it so wonderful Sully."

"My pleasure." They both knew instinctively that the moment had come. They pulled away from each other and began to gather the leftover food, utensils and such. Quickly they repacked the picnic basket and then folded the blankets. They walked in silence back to the wagon each lost in their own thoughts. Sully placed the picnic basket in the back and then took the blankets from Michaela and placed them in the back as well. He climbed up to the seat, reaching down to help her up. This time she settled down right next to him and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close. They drove home in the same comfortable silence each reliving the moments of their incredible night.

When they arrived at the homestead, Sully jumped down and then helped Michaela down as well. Slowly they walked to the door drawing out their few remaining moments together. Michaela leaned back against the porch railing as Sully drew near. "Good night, good night! parting is such sweet sorrow That I shall say good night till it be morrow," she said unable to resist one more line from the play.

Sully smiled at her. "I was gonna say that."

"But it's Juliet's line," Michaela teased.

"So it is," Sully replied as his lips found hers once more. Again the magic seemed to take over as their tongues danced together in a natural rhythm. Sully felt Michaela shiver and he knew it was time for her to go in. Reluctantly he pulled away but picked up her hand again to admire the ring. He placed a soft kiss to it once more before sighing contentedly.

"Good night," Michaela whispered.

"Night," he replied stepping away so that she could enter the house. He stayed and watched until the door had closed and then he set off to unhitch the wagon before retiring to his lean-to for the night.

Michaela closed the door behind her and set about preparing for bed. Before she turned off the light she smiled down at her ring once more. It seemed almost surreal. Was she dreaming? She ran her finger over the stone and around the band. No it was real – very real! Reaching over to dim the light, she laid down on her side. Lightly she ran her fingers over the pillow beside her remembering the way Sully had made her feel. "Soon," she whispered to herself before closing her eyes to dream of the man she loved.

_

* * *

_

_Just a short story that struck me while I was on vacation. Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it! _


End file.
